


AKA Lightning Storm

by prec7ous



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Did you mean it?, F/F, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Something you never say, hint of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prec7ous/pseuds/prec7ous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you mean it?" Her voice is low but she knows Jessica can hear her.</p><p>Jessica stays quiet for a while and Trish doesn't think she's going to answer. She shuts her eyes, takes a deep breath and intends on saying goodnight before shutting the door.</p><p>She doesn't notice that Jessica is no longer on the couch. She doesn't notice that Jessica is standing right behind her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparks Ignited

She walks away towards her bedroom but stops just short of the threshold and tilts her head back.

"Did you mean it?" Her voice is low but she knows Jessica can hear her.

Jessica stays quiet for a while and Trish doesn't think she's going to answer. She shuts her eyes, takes a deep breath and intends on saying goodnight before shutting the door.

She doesn't notice that Jessica is no longer on the couch. She doesn't notice that Jessica is standing right behind her.

"Good n-"  
"Yes."

The proximity of the voice startles her. She turns around confused about what the 'yes' is for.  
"What?"

Jessica rolls her eyes. "Are you really gonna make me say it again?" But before Trish can answer, Jessica steps in; gives her a friendly peck on the cheek and whispers in her ear.

"I love you."

She says it with the same intonation again. With the emphasis on the 'L' of love. It sends a shiver down Trish' spine. Jessica gives her a trademark smirk that somehow seems more like an actual smile, before turning away.

Trish isn't sure. Fuck, even after she heard it for the third time now, she isn't sure how Jessica means it. Just as family? As friends? As something more? Doing the wrong thing might jeopardize their entire relationship. Doing the wrong thing might result in her losing Jess forever.

So she keeps it ambiguous as well – or at least attempts to.

Before Jessica walks away to reclaim the couch, Trish grabs her arm and places a kiss on her cheek. She lingers maybe a split second too long but leans in as well and whispers:

"And I love you."

She places the emphasis on the word 'you' instead. Trish doesn't see that Jessica closed her eyes and breathes in her scent.

Trish is still holding Jessica loosely. She doesn't let go and Jessica doesn’t shrug her hand off. Both are looking at each other now. The longer they stay like that; the more Trish thinks that maybe they feel the same way. The longer they stay like that, the more Jessica thinks that Trish is going to see into her soul and run away mortified of what she discovers inside.

Jessica swallows thickly, her mouth suddenly dry. Trish breaks eye contact and follows the bobbing of her throat before lingering on her mouth and settling on her eyes again.

Mortified is not how Jessica would describe Trish' look right now. She's smiling at her. Really smiling. That shy, genuine smile that vastly differs from her wide actress smile. Her pupils are blown and they seem to hypnotize Jessica, trapping her on the spot. But she doesn't feel trapped, she feels encased with a kind of warmth that alcohol cannot provide.

Neither speak for neither think they can speak loud enough to be heard over their own erratic beating hearts. A spark ignites between them that they do not ignore but don't act upon either. They hope it will settle down and they wait for it. But while they wait, it only seems to grow into an eventual lightning storm.

Trish briefly closes her eyes trying to find resolve, to find the courage. She feels Jessica pulling away her arm and she tightens her grip. She slowly shakes her head and lets out a small breath of air.

She opens her eyes and sees Jessica looking at her with curiosity and mild confusion.

Trish takes it slow; slower than she wants to. If Jessica wants to stop or pull away, Trish is going to let her. All she can hope for is that if that's going to happen, things won't be awkward for them afterward.

Never breaking eye contact, Trish steps into Jessica's personal space. She brings her other hand to slowly cup Jessica's face. She gauges Jessica's reaction who definitely seems to lean into her touch. She takes this as permission to continue but somehow she gets more insecure. She slowly leans forward and she closes her eyes too soon. She can't bear to see the moment Jessica rejects her. She braces herself for it while her heart cries out. Their noses are touching now and Trish doesn't feel Jessica pulling away. She smiles again. Their lips are almost touching and instead of moving in herself, she nudges Jessica's chin with her hand to close the gap.

Jessica lets herself be guided by Trish.

When their lips meet, the electricity around them ignites the whole place. The soft touch of Trish' lips on hers makes her lose all sense of boundaries. She wants this. She wants Trish.

Jessica fists her hand in Trish' hair and kisses her with more force now. It surprises Trish who gasps in her mouth. It effectively sends a jolt down Jessica's center and she deepens the kiss. Trish lets her, excited that she's finally taking the lead.

Trish lets go of where she was still holding onto Jessica's arm in favor of moving it towards her hip. She moves her hand to slip under her t-shirt to caress her abdomen. Jessica's muscles flex under her touch and it turns her on. Just as she wants to dip under the waistband of her jeans, Jessica moves both hands onto Trish' hips, around her ass and lifts her off the ground. Her legs wrap firmly around Jessica as she's being moved towards her bedroom. Jessica falls onto the bed and they break their kiss. They're both breathing heavily.

Before Jessica can speak, Trish' lips are back on hers.

She tugs at Jessica’s t-shirt and they only break the kiss to take it off. She moves to her neck to place wet kisses all over. Jessica squirms underneath her, wanting to take control but also eager to find out what Trish is planning to do to her. Trish bites down on her pulse point, causing Jessica to arch her back off the bed. Trish uses the moment to unclasp Jessica's bra before soothing the bite mark with her tongue. She removes the bra while kissing her collarbone and traces a line from her abdomen towards the valley between her breasts. Jessica's breathing is getting faster, more erratic, and she closes her eyes - fully giving herself to Trish.

The blonde smirks at how easy Jessica is and takes a nipple into her mouth. She treats it the same way as she would Jessica's lips. She finishes her attack by grazing it with her teeth, tugging on them and releasing it just before the strain would get painful. She gives her other breast the same treatment.

Trish uses her nails to leave red angry marks along Jessica's side and lets her hands linger just above the waistband. She keeps her hands there while she moves up to capture Jessica's lips once again. She pulls away with her lower lip tucked between her teeth, leaving Jessica breathless. She waits until Jessica opens her eyes.

"Can I?"

Jessica nods before hungrily kissing Trish.

She blindly moves to open Jessica's pants and slides both her jeans and boy shorts down at the same time. She breaks the kiss to take them all the way off. She looks at Jessica like she's never seen something as beautiful before in her life and Jessica squirms under her gaze. Trish notices and caresses Jessica's cheeks and flashes her a smile before continuing kissing along Jessica's hipbone.

She skips the place where Jessica really wants her and moves toward her inner thighs; leaving bite marks wherever she feels like, a little more aggressive than she normally would've.

She leaves Jessica frustrated, panting when Trish' breath tickles her core. Jessica is so wet and before Trish reaches her breaking point in desperately needing to taste her, it's Jessica who breaks instead. Hearing Jessica beg of all people does something to her. She feels her own cum almost dripping along her own thighs and decides that Jessica must be made aware of what she does to her.

Trish is only wearing a nightgown and no underwear. She lifts it up and straddles Jessica's abdomen. She moves up and down to smear the wetness all over Jessica who groans at the sensation - because _fuck that's hot_ , Jessica thinks.

She grabs Trish hips and pushes her forward roughly, promptly forgetting about her own needs. Trish slides over her breasts and is now sitting on Jessica's face. She shuffles until she's no longer suffocating Jessica. Not that Jessica would mind if she'd die right then and there.

When Jessica licks between her folds all the way to her clit the first time, Trish moans so loudly and throws expletives with such a husky, desperate voice that Jessica thinks she's going to cum without Trish ever touching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think :)!


	2. Reign & Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: at one point there is something that might be considered as dubious consent.

She can't help but moan at the first taste of Trish. Fuck. She tastes tangy and sweet at the same time and it turns her on like nothing else.

Trish holds on to the headboard and - as Jessica keeps pushing her tongue in deeper and harder while occasionally licking all the way back to her clit, circling it and moving back in – she has an exceedingly difficult time holding herself up and withholding from forcefully grinding into Jessica's face.

"Fuck, Jess! More."

Jessica adds one finger, but Trish is way too wet to feel it. She quickly adds a second and picks up the pace. Trish throws her head back and grips the headboard harder, turning her knuckles white.

"Ahh, fuuuuck." Trish moans, "Harder."

Jessica grins against her clit and smashes hard into Trish with the full length of her fingers. Trish whimpers under her, not expecting _that,_ but drags out a moan as Jessica’s fingers curl just slightly.

Her tongue spells out words around Trish' clit while her fingers are getting more soaked by the second. She can feel Trish' walls pulling her in deeper and the sensation is making her own pussy clench on nothing. When she feels Trish is at the edge, she sucks her clit into her mouth while adding a third finger and curls them all against her front wall.

Trish cries out at the sensation.

There's too much happening at once and her brain short-circuits. As Trish is being overwhelmed by her orgasm, Jessica doesn't let up. If anything, she gets rougher. She smashes her fingers in and out in high tempo, making sure to hit Trish' G-spot every. single. time. Trish can no longer form any sentences nor coherent thoughts.

"Fuuuucc-oohhh."

She sees stars as a second orgasm washes over her before the first one fully subsided. Jessica feels something push back against her fingers and she has to take them out completely.

Squirt follows her fingers and Trish momentarily blacks out.

Fuck. The sight of _that,_ the knowledge that she made that happen and the new taste in her mouth is enough for Jessica to fall over the edge as well. She can't get enough of the taste as she licks it up languid and slow, bringing Trish down from her high gently. She cleans Trish up until she slides away from Jessica's mouth and falls on her side next to her.

Trish' breathing comes in short, irregular bursts as she shakes with the occasional aftershock.

Jessica traces lazy patterns all over her body. She wipes her face off on Trish' sheets and takes a moment to sit back and watch this beautiful woman who just gave her the best experience of her life. She swirls her tongue inside her mouth to taste the last traces of Trish. It is more intoxicating to her than alcohol ever was.

But this cannot be. This cannot last.

She stops touching Trish who whines at the loss of that sensation. Trish' breathing slows enough for her to open her eyes and look at Jessica. She knows that look. That look that says 'I need to get the fuck out of here.'

"Don't," Trish breathes out. Her voice hoarse; pleading and demanding at the same time.

Before Jessica can answer, Trish does her best to roll over on top of the woman who just gave her the best orgasm to date. She briefly looks Jessica in the eyes before kissing her. It's too passionately for Jessica.

She cannot handle these emotions. It's too much.

Jessica pushes Trish off of her, but Trish is having none of it. No. If this is the only time this is going to happen, it's going to happen without Trish regretting anything. If Jessica leaves now, Trish is never going to be able to make love to her. She has to make Jessica understand what this means to her.

Somewhere along the way Trish realizes that Jessica might not feel the same way and just indulged Trish in whatever fantasies she had. She's getting selfish now. If Jessica could do that for her, then she can do this as well.

Trish knows she's no match for Jessica's superhuman strength but uses her own anyway to pin her down. Jessica begins to struggle with restrained strength, as not to hurt Trish, but before she can force Trish off, Trish kisses her again and pushes her tongue into her mouth.

It's messy, there are teeth involved. They're biting each other and don't soothe the marks right away. Trish forcefully pushes into Jessica's recently healed ribs to gain the upper hand while Jessica starts to inch in on Trish' neck. She holds her hand there, not cutting off blood supply, but threatening either way. They're not sure what they're doing anymore as it looks more like they're fighting than anything else.

Neither wants to give up control, both for different reasons.

Knowing she cannot win, Trish slides her hand down, not letting her hand touch Jessica until she reaches her thigh. Jessica only has a split-second to register where that hand is before three fingers of that same hand make their way inside Jessica's wetness without preamble. The sensation renders her incapable of focusing on the kiss and she moans in Trish' mouth, releasing Trish' neck from her grip.

Trish pulls back slightly to give Jessica room to breathe but keeps her fingers going in a steady rhythm. To her surprise, Jessica reaches up and kisses her - a lot gentler now. It's not surrendering, it's more like she ended the battle within herself. That she finally remembered that she wants Trish.

All of Trish.

The blonde smiles onto her lips and Jessica groans bucking her hips into Trish' touch. She's getting angry again. She doesn't want Trish to think that this could ever work. That they could ever work. She doesn't want to give her hope.

That smile on Trish' face won't last and it will be because of her. Only her.

She flips them so she's on top but Trish doesn't stop moving inside her. Jessica digs her nails into Trish' flesh, tracing it down her torso almost drawing blood. No. There's actually blood on some places. Trish bites the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from screaming out.

Instead, she mocks Jessica. Dares her. She adds another finger but scissors them together and lets her thumb touch her clit with every stroke. She suddenly picks up the pace and gets rougher with every stroke; matching what Jessica did to her but with even more force behind it – a lot more. Fuck, if Jessica is only going to let this happen once, Trish is going to make damn sure Jessica will at least still feel this tomorrow.

Instead of hearing whimpers of pain, Trish feels Jessica getting wetter by the second. Jessica is pretty quiet compared to the other partners Trish had over the years but right now Jessica is moaning and grunting at the same time. She stopped attacking and places more of her weight onto Trish. The blonde takes that moment to flip them around again, never stopping what she's doing.

She can feel Jessica's walls clench around her fingers and brings her free hand toward Jessica's neck and pushes down – again with more force than Jessica did. She curls her fingers as she strokes particularly hard into Jessica.

She kisses Jessica passionately as she simultaneously stretches her and momentarily deprives her of oxygen. It sends Jessica over the edge and she comes with a 'fuck' and Trish' name on her lips.

A slip up. Or not. She's not sure but she cannot think about that now.

Trish eases her down with her fingers and moves her mouth where her hand was wrapped around her neck. She places kisses over the red skin until Jessica pushes her completely off her body - surprising gentle for her doing.

They both lie on their backs next to each other, catching their breath.

When she hears Jessica's breathing speeding up again for different reasons, she reaches over and places her hand flat atop of Jessica's heart without looking back or moving her body and says:

“I don't expect anything from you but stay - even on the couch if you want to, but don't leave.”

She deliberately doesn't plead; deliberately doesn’t make eye contact, in hopes that Jessica will be at ease enough.

But as Jessica gets up suddenly, Trish thinks that maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all.

Jessica doesn't speak nor looks back at her. She picks up one of Trish' pillows and walks out the bedroom. When she reaches the threshold, she stops but doesn't look back.

“Good night, Trish.”

_It'_ _s just whisper, but Trish can hear something that sounds a little like happiness in her voice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some comments & check out my ongoing Trishica fic :)!


End file.
